Brain
Pinky:'' "Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?" Brain:'' "The same thing we do every night, Pinky, try to take over the world!" --Pinky and the Brain's famous exchange at the start of the opening theme. The Brain is the intelligent megalomaniac mouse that harbors a long-lasting desire to take over the world. He is often annoyed by Pinky's silliness and often thought of complicated plans to take over the world. How ever he notes that since he was really smart that he could make the world a better place. In You'll Never Eat Food Pellets In This Town Again, Brain has a wife named Sheila who apparently plays Billie. However,this episode was non-canonical and was meant to joke on the WB's petty executives. Brain is heavily based on Orson Welles, in both how he speaks and how he looks. At one point he even tried to copy Orson's infamous radio telling of War of the Worlds. Character Info Though he is extremely intelligent, he often misses a fatal flaw or makes a small mistake that causes the plan to completely fail. Though he never admits fault and blames Pinky for his failed attempts at world domination, he genuinely cares for him. There are a few occasions that have been completely out of his control reasons why his plans don't work. The brain was originally a wild mouse, but was captured at a very young age to ACME and he was put into a cage with Pinky and the two of them grew up together and Brain's trauma caused him to strive for world domination. The closest he ever got to world domination was the Christmas special, he had managed to use Santa to deliver mind control dolls to every home in the world, however when he was about to give the signal through the dolls the spirit of Christmas overtook him (after reading Pinky's letter to Santa Claus) and instead ordered the world to have a merry Christmas. In Wakko's Wish, he fulfills his desire to rule the world (or at least be in charge of part of it) by being the prime minister. In the end, he plans to take over the world in the sequel. However, there was no sequel to the film. Personality Brain is bitter, rude, short-tempered, clever, self-centered, scheming, angry, irritable, grumpy, sarcastic and deadpan, but he has a soft and tender heart. He often gets aggravated at Pinky and says he's going to hurt him if he doesn't stop; although on some rare occassions, he cares for Pinky. Brain was based off of famous actor Orson Welles. Actor Maurice LaMarche did add, on a couple of occasions, that Brain is 65% Orson Welles and 35% Vincent Price. The Brain is also shown to shed tears on a few occasions, such as "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas", after reading Pinky's letter to Santa, which Pinky didn't get to deliver, and the letter states that all he really wants is for his best friend, The Brain, to be happy. This causes Brain to realize how much of a true and loyal friend Pinky is. Trivia He hates being chided, the unexpected, cameos, the sea, leeches, clowns and Snowball. Sad and ironically is that he doesn't see how he bullies Pinky. In "Cute Little Alienhead" (Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain), Brain also hates being called dummy boy by the alien he has contacted, while he has no problem ranting at Pinky. In this episode, Pinky gets in a return volley, by insisting, "Aliens aren't the only ones who want to know they're valued, you know!" He has a beautiful singing voice, which he denies in "Brain's Way". Quotes "Quiet, Pinky! You're angering me! Now, please--" temper triggers the potion he's ingested, causing him to transform into a terrifying, muscular green-furred beast "How are going to get the Earth to lose weight?" "Do you realize what we will do with this pollen, Pinky?" "Diets don't work." "Stop it Pinky, or I'll put you right back in." "No." "Come on Pinky, be a man! Like Elanor Roosevelt!" "Snake eyes!" "That's a simple task, Pinky." "Elmyra, No!" "I am not a vacuum cleaner!" "It must be inordinately taxing to be such a boob." "I am not a mini-bar!" "Listen, mister. If you don't like things around here, hard cheese! My cage, rules!" "I'm not a rat, I am a mouse!" "This Caped Oppossum is a self-obsessed nocturnal loon with a dreadful fashion sense." "Wee Willy Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" "Uh, perhaps you could direct us to the nearest spaceport, little girl." "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" "I shall become a costumed crime fighter and thwart Johnny Badnote, overshadowing the Caped Oppossum. Then I will use the superhero's fame and forum to rule the world!" "Pinky, if you don't stop this foolishness, I shall have to hurt you." "My eyes...they're leaking." "Get down from there, Pinky!" "I'd say puberty was inordinately kind to you." "Stop it, Pinky! Stop it! Your influence is corrupting my prototype!" "Pinky!" "I am not devoid of humor." angrily "PIIINKYYYYYYYYY!" "I am not amused." "Yes, that's it. We'll open a boutique and sell ladies' clothing and pollen." "We're going to a place where the sun never sets, the size of your wallet matters, and actors and actresses slave all day." "Some kind of jet propulsion?" "It proved that radio was a powerful tool. And now, Pinky, the advance of technology has brought us an even more powerful tool. Do you know what that is?" and Brain change into their new costumes "Call me by my new name: The Cranial Crusader!" "Conteplating your afterlife, Pinky." "Because we need to get to the Megastar." "I've told you, I am not a refrigerator. I am a laboratory robot engaged in an active in an intricate scheme of galactic domination." "I've watched a lot of Dukes of Hazard." "Pinky, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "How ironic." baffled "Uh...who says we can't? Now, where's the button for this thing..." large telephone book has just landed on Brain, leaving him dazed "Did you know this phonebook has three separate listings for nitro-burning funny cars?" "My confidence in this mission is dwindling..." "This is the last time I let comic books get in the way of intellect." Snowball "I hate you." "We'll reach Mars before I yell 'Poit!' Pinky." "POIT!!!" "because we're trying to take over the galaxy." "as they say in rustic circles, bottoms up!" down Dr. Jekyll's formula "I met her today in the maze. Her name is Billie. She's of simple folk, fair and true." "YES!" anvalanche starts "Do not mock a love-smitten mouse." "I wish you were as smart as a tree stump, Pinky." "What?" "I hate being chided. But she'll be gone soon, then I can﻿ begin my plans for tomorrow night. Another plot to take over the world! But first, a bath!" "Because with me in charge, it will be a better place." "You are going to be a help this time. Say it!" "You just said 'Fetch me a big clown hat!'" attacked by an octopus "PINKY!!" "OCTOPUS!! HELLLP!!!" in sealion language "You must get the army back at once." "There's no time for me to give you another fish!" "Unfortunately, it came out more like, 'I'm a big billy goat so you'd better beat it, sister.'" "What do you want to be Pinky?" "You can't save me!" "Give me that stupid letter!" "Because I'm really smart!" "It already has, Pinklet. The question is, when does Algore start to animate?" "Has it ever occurred to you, Pinklet, that your scarf is constricting the bloodflow to your head? "Luckily, I know the location of a veritable Fort Knox of honey, right here in Acme Woods!" "I hate the sea." "Oh, look, it's time for a visit with Mr. Loyal Subject." (puts on puppet and has it say:) 'Hello, Your Highness. Hail you!' "Hello, Mr. Loyal Subject. What's the secret word for today? "The secret word for today is Brain!' "Golly, that's me!" 'That's right; it's important that our viewers must learn to bow before the Brain!' (lights flash) "Hey, you said the secret word! You win!" "My goodness, someone's at the door. Who could it be?" "Hello, Pinky the Unstinky." "You said the secret word!" "You said the secret word again!" "OK, that's enough." "Stop saying the secret word!" "Errrrgh! Stop saying 'Brain'!" (lights flash) "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" "Okay, that's it! The secret word is not 'Brain'!" "The new new secret word is 'pain'." "No, but we can play Geniuses and Numbskulls." "Like this!" Pinky with his stick "As you know, people in today's body conscious society are obsessed with losing weight. My plan is to secretly replace all the artificial sweeteners in the world with real ones, thus rendering the world's population fat, slow moving, and completly toothless." German "That's German for, 'I am going to have to hurt you!'" put a dress on Brain "I am mortified..." babysitting Mindy "I must rethink my present career." Pinky by the snout "That's it! No more Pat the Bunny, no more moonwalk parties, no more games of 'what's that smell?', and no more--" "Come Mindy, it's time for us to conquer the world." "By right of superior intelligence I am best suited to guide the destiny of this planet." "My empirical powers give me the mandate." shouting "Because it's something I want to do!" "Exactly, Pinklet." green-furred beast form "No, Pinky! The pallet!" "Because I am, now stop saying 'why'!" "After Snowball, Pinky! He's about to engage the machine!" "Stop being foolish, Pinky." "I feel the need. I feel the need for expeditious velocity." "The game does not conclude until the woman with the eating disorder ululates." "What is Troz?" "The irony of it all, Pinky. Years of trying to take over the world, and all I had to do was say moo." "The Cold War is over Pinky. Now Russia is a place of free-market capitalism." "Erm...cheating, lying and backstabbing intrigue." "As if you didn't know." "I am the subject of this whole conference." "No, Pinky, it's Billie." "Because you're driving me crazy!" "Pinky! Hurry! Get out of here; save yourself!" "Schmëerskāhøvênathon? Pinky, do you know what this means?" (about Snowball's plan) "...and execute me in the process." "No! Pinky, you got chocolate on my Jack-o-lantronic transmitter!" "Stop it, Pinky, or I'll put you right back in." "For the last time, Pinky, there is no such word as 'Chramecirum'!" as a cow "Moo. We are a cow. Take us to China." "Pinky-o, tell her to stop!" Pinky's letter to Santa "Dear Santa, Hello, haha, narf. at a tearful Pinky before continuing This year, Santa, I ask for nothing, but I wish to tell you about haltingly my dear friend, The Brain. He is honest and very hardworking, and only wants what's best for the world. But he gets no reward - he's only greeted with defeat. He never gives up, but I know it must be very hard. So please, take anything you have for me and give it to my best friend in the whole world, The Brain. sadly over at Pinky, who is crying due to not having given the letter to Santa when he had the chance Love, Pinky. PS - By any chance, do you have in that big old bag of yours, the world?" teary-eyed from Pinky's letter, composing himself "Um, ladies and gentlemen of the world, you will do as I say. For I... I command you. I command you to... over at Pinky, who is urging him on, before tearfully blurting out Have a Merry Christmas everyone! Have a merry, merry Christmas! Joy to the world! Yes!" down sobbing Category:Animaniacs Category:Frenemies